


The Garments of Angels and Demons Pt 1

by Izissia



Series: The Garments of Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scanty and Kneesocks are up to no good, as usual! Their latest ghost being a manifestation of everyone from the internet's lewd desires and needs. Panty and Stocking are on the case, but afterwards poor Panty finds herself with a nasty side effect~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garments of Angels and Demons Pt 1

Splat, splat, splat. Thick gobs of chunky black tar splattered against the ground, rolling from the amorphous onyx ghost before the pair. "Eugh, this thing's disgusting." Panty scoffed, her pistols in hand. "And we've killed a literal shit monster before." her eyes narrowed to a glare at the mocking sunburnt bitches before them.  
"Oh come now Panty." the eldest of the pair grins, her fingers lacing alongside her sisters own. "Are you simply jealous we've found the one thing more vile than you are?" her voice was giddy with glee, as she bucked her bright red hips right into her sisters own.  
"What the fuck is that supposed to be?" The blonder angel cracked, sending a blast of ghost-blasting bullets towards the incestuous pair. Kneesocks' scythe effortlessly deflected her shots as she bucked right into her sisters touch.  
"Didn't we tell you~?" the other demoness moans as she coils her fingers into her sisters ample red ass. "This ghost is powered by lust." her wet lips smacked together, dragging her tongue against them as she hissed out her words. Her hips gyrating right into the others. The lumbering beast behind them let out a guttural growl, a gigantic amorphous blob, scarcely humanoid in shape. The constant splatter of tar oozing from its flesh made a fine backbeat to the pairs actions.  
"Do you pair really think you can beat your sniveling species's never-ending quest to be horny." Scanty mocks, her tongue darting alongside Kneesock's for a moment. "Think about it." she moans, "How many nights have you spent glued to your screen, knuckle deep in your whore body, begging for your fantasies to come true~"   
"Like, zero? If I want a fuck I just walk down the road you stupid bitch."  
"Such vulgarity, oh sister!" Kneesocks pants an exasperated gasp, "Though I never expected her to admit to curb crawling." her lips twisted into a delighted grin.  
"That's not what I meant you trashy fucking hoe! And who are you to talk? You're literally dryhumping your sister! Even I don't do that!"  
"The streetwalker does have a point, sister."  
"Quite indeed, sister. Well then, for now we will be leaving you!" the pair cackled and laughed. A bright red palming resting on each of their asscheeks as they turned their back to the angelic duo. "Do us both a favor and simply give up.~" Scanty scoffs, their heels ringing out against the floor as they strut away.  
"Get the fuck back here, bitches! I'm not done!" Panty leapt after the pair, naturally. Bullets firing wildly with a cacophony of BLAM BLAM BLAM's! Her vision was drowned out in blackness when the godzilla sized blob struck at her with it's large appendage! Sending her sprawling onto her back, and allowing the demons a clean getaway. "Urgh..." Panty grunts, as her eyes open, she felt a gentle blush creep onto her cheeks as she spied her sisters striped panties, beneath her lolita skirt.  
"Do I have to do all the work?" Stocking questioned, a teasing tone to her demure voice.  
"This thing's gonna be a piece of piss.." Panty gasped, her cheeks most definitely glowing a faint shade of pink, which was completely out of character for her. She lumbered to her feet softly. "Oh gross." she snarls, "You ruined my dress, dick!" her palms brushed the thick chunks of tar the blow had left across her tits, splat, they hit the ground just as well. Her outfit permanently smeared. The ghost before them only let out a guttural burbling noise, almost like a laugh, "Don't you fucking mock me!" a hail of bullets was sent flying at the beast from the pantyless angel. Her tealy blue shells hit its rolling flesh, and simply vanished within. "FUCK!" Panty stamped at the ground, Stocking nursing on her finger thoughtfully.  
"It runs on wank bait, right?" the gothic slut ponders.  
"Yeah, so what? There's probably literally hundreds of dudes in this city jerking it to porn right now."  
"Well then, we'll give them something better." Stocking smiles with a swift nod. She leapt to the side, naturally a gigantic blob of half-humanoid goo wreaking havoc on Daten city had drawn a crowd, and of course. A media circus! "Oh no, I dropped my sword." the angel gasps as she stood before the camerawoman. Her blade clanged against the ground, and like any self respecting angel would do, Stocking bent the fuck over to pick it up. Her ample ass thrust right towards the camera. So obscenely fat it tried to swallow her striped panties whole, Stocking's wiide hips swayed to and fro, to and fro as the camera soon drifted right from the massive ghost towards Stocking's just as massive backside. "Oops.~" the lolita girl moans as she shoots a look to Panty, who naturally stared at that heavenly ass before her.  
"What the fuck..." Panty groaned, she felt her loins grow slick and wet. Her pantyless mounds suddenly deathly aware of the cool breeze around her. She'd never once felt feelings for her sister. Never in a million years would she. But as she watched that heavenly ass swing to and fro, soon being broadcast on every large screen in the city, she couldn't help but moan.  
"Are you just going to stare or are you going to help?" Stocking mocked her, a brow raised as she remained bent the hell over.  
"Right, my bad.." Panty stumbled towards the girl, greeting her with a good hard SMACK to her ass, "Allow me." she groans, reaching over her sister. No less than three news cameras trained on their bodies, and no doubt, many hapless fuckers who before had been so content to jerk to their canned hentais were tuning into the news for a time in a good long while. Their dicks still in hand as the pumped and jerked to the sight of Panty's fingers reaching towards her sisters sword, and then stopping short, cupping right at her tits, and RIPPING Stocking's blouse down!  
"Panty you slut!" Stocking hisses as her face lights up red, her chubby angel tits bounce free.  
"It's working!" Panty gasped, she tried not to stare. Why now, of all times was she developing a fucking crush on her sister? The oozing, dripping blob before them shrunk and shrunk, as every horny slut in the city turned their attention away from their pornography addiction, and instead settled for gushing all over their monitors at Stocking's chubby nerd tits!  
"Just gotta..." Panty thought aloud for a moment, releasing her sisters chubby tits. "Gimme that." she rips a belt from a nearby bystander, and loops the leather thing around Stocking's arms.  
"Nooo, wait~!" Stocking blushes as the bindings were drawn in TIGHT! Her arms locked behind her back with a whorish moan, she fell tits first into the floor, revealing her soaked panties from her bondage humiliation.  
"Fuck sis! You're a genius!" Panty gasps, resting one foot atop her sisters lifted ass, the once city sized blob was noow no bigger than a athlete.   
"Harder~" Stockings moans made Panty's body flush with need. A need she could feel rising, swelling within her crotch. Stocking's eyes spiraled out of control, her face a wavering mess. Drool spilled from her features as she wriggled her arms, and ass, ineffectively into the foot behind her.   
BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! The ghost wasn't even a problem anymore, it exploded into a million pieces without the slightest of protests. Panty gasped and whined, staring down at her sister the cheers of the crowd sounded as though they might've been a million miles away. She grips Stocking by the belt, yanking her moaning lolita body to her feet, and rushes her from the scene, the shower of heaven coins was a problem for a different time.

...

Late that night, Panty sat in her bedroom. Quite certain everyone else was long asleep. She shifts her panties down, as she stares at news footage of the prior event. The initial reveal of her sisters huge fat ass. She slams her fingers deep into her needy, wet slit. "Am I a... Lesbian?" she breathes, her knees shift apart watching that ass saunter and sway. Her tongue slides free from her lips. Her folds quiver with need. She had access to all the porn the world could possibly desire, and here she was staring at her not even explicit sisters ass. It drove her wild. She slams her fingers deeper into herself! She stared, nigh braindead at her monitor, completely fixated on that huge, jiggling ass!  
As the belt was tightened, Stocking's panties grew see through. This made Panty moan like a bitch in heat. She shifts her legs wider apart, her cuntlips clamping and trembling around her fingers. Her hips buck forwards, her spine flexes as she moans. "Oh god Stocking!" she pants, swinging her hips forwards again, and again, she humps into her fingers harshly, her eyes stared to roll, she lifts her hips right the way upwards, her ass dangling out of her chair, her back pressed right into it! And she.. CUMS~!  
"Hyaaaaaah~!" she screams, at first, she's surprised her fingers aren't soaked through, as was often the case with her solo orgasms. But she was soon too racked with pleasure to even care! Her mind grew blank, and her vision all but whited out. The only thing she could see was Stocking's megafat ass, swaying before her! Her cuntlips trembled and gushed, as she forced something from between her mounds. Not just the best orgasm of her life, but her most powerful too! Oh yes! Her cuntlips steadily peeled apart as from between her legs did BURST~! A massive, knotted fleshy appendage! "Hiaaaaaa~!" she screams, wrapping both hands around her new protrusion, it shot waves of pleasure through her body as she was compeleld to JERK! The bright red thing only twitched and grew hotter, veins rushing to the surface of her throbbing length! It swelled up to the size of a tennis ball at the bottom as with one, two, three PUMPS~! And she was lost all over again!  
SPRRRT~! Thick white streaks of hot creamy jizzm tore themselves from her massive canine length! Her bright red dogknot shot its load all over her desk, all over her body! Her own bare tits streaked with dripping, white jizzm! "oh.. Fuck.." Panty moans, her fingers still coiled tight around her shaft. Every throb made her moan like she'd never done so before.  
She glances up, to the frozen still of Stocking's ass. cum dripping from it, from her screen. "Fuck..." she whines. She was still exactly as obsessed, and now she had a huge fucking problem between her legs.

To be continued~!


End file.
